


like a dream

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Jisung has had a crush on the blonde guy from the school's dance team for months now.He wasn't even trying to hide it. He was sure that by now, everyone knew about just how whipped he was for the boy. Even the blonde's older brother, Chan, who happened to be one of Jisung's best friends, knew.





	like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> another soft idea that i wanted to write for a while now, this time with felix and jisung ♡  
> the title is from LuHan's song, since i was listening to it while writing this

Jisung has had a crush on the blonde guy from the school's dance team for months now.

He wasn't even trying to hide it. He was sure that by now, everyone knew about just how whipped he was for the boy. Even the blonde's older brother, Chan, who happened to be one of Jisung's best friends, knew.

The thing is, the boy seemed to know basically every person in their school, always exchanging a high five with people on his way to class or sharing a fist bump with a random person in the school's cafeteria. The only student he didn't know was Jisung.

It's not that Jisung didn't want to get to know the other - honestly, he was actually pretty much desperate at this point - but the boy never seemed to notice him, and Jisung hasn't caught the blonde even glancing his way once for the whole semester. He tried to act like the fact didn't bother him, even though he was sure that he convinced nobody.

What annoyed Jisung the most was that Chan didn't ever agree to tell him his crush's name, always replying with something about Jisung just walking up to the boy and asking him himself, which was unfair in Jisung's opinion as the older knew how shy he got around the blonde - he was his first crush, after all.

And now, as he was supposed to meet up with Chan at his house to talk about their 3racha stuff and just hang out in general, he cursed the older in his head, just for the sake of it. Then he quickly followed it with an apology, as for some reason Chan always seemed to sense when Jisung insulted him in his mind.

At first, when Jisung visited Chan at his house, he used to be nervous, since his crush / Chan's brother could appear any minute, but the boy never seemed to show up when 3racha held their little meetings, so at this point Jisung didn't really care. He glanced at his own reflection, scrunchig his nose at the sight of his messed up hair, but didn't bother to do anything about it, throwing on a black hoodie that has been lying on top of his chair for a week now, waiting for him to finally put it on. He sniffed it, just to make sure that it was indeed as clear as he thought it was, before letting a satisfied hum. Clean enough.

It wasn't a long walk to Chan's house. They lived only about twenty minutes apart, fifteen if you were desperete enough to run. Jisung put on his headphones on the way there, just so that the walk doesn't bore him as much, his thoughts wandering where he'd rather them not to, by which he meant his crush from the dance team.

But the boy's not gonna be there, he never was.

So Jisung squished down his hope and kept on walking.

☆

"Why did you put these lyrics, man? I was only joking," whined Jisung as he read what both Chan and Changbin came up with lately. Changbin just stared at him, amused, as he picked up the notebook with a grim expression.

"Wow... She's hot. Over exaggerated breathing noises," Jisung read aloud, his voice monotone and he glanced at Chan as Changbin snickered.

"You have to give more feeling to it," he teased, showing the younger how it was supposed to sound. Jisung shot him a glare.

"You don't even like girls," he murmured, to which Changbin replied with a shrug.

"Doesn't stop me. I've acted straight my whole life, dude, I can pull off a hetero guy just right."

Jisung hummed, that sounded pretty accurate. The whoke trio knew what it was like to feign being straight in front of every homophobic person they knew - as Jisung swinged both ways, Changbin only liked boys and Chan was both aromantic and asexual.

Even if they weren't exactly the same, they still bonded over being _not straight enough_ , as some people liked to say. So, when one of them felt insecure about their identity, he always went to the other two for comfort.

Like most of their meetings did, this one ended with the trio going to sleep in Chan's bed. It wasn't big enough for the three of them, and it wasn't as comfortable as they'd like it to be, but they managed. They always did.

But this time, as Chan and Changbin's breathing evened out, Jisung's eyes stayed wide open as he stared up at the ceiling. It's not that he wanted to - something was just keeping him up, even though he wasn't sure what.

He sat up, running his hand through his messy hair and squinting at the door in the dark. Maybe if he drinks some warm milk his body will finally let him sleep. So he stood up, stretched out his arms and left the room.

The light in Chan's kitchen was turned on, even though Jisung didn't see anyone inside. He glared at the lamp, suddenly too light as he just came out of the dark, and it took him a few seconds to get used to it.

He opened the fridge, but as he was about to pull out the milk, he realized that he didn't really want to drink it at the moment, so he just took a single step back, before sitting on the counter. He glanced around the room, so empty and quiet it seemed foreign to him - already used to seeing it filled with laughter and insults directed either at himself or Changbin.

His eyes closed on their own accord and he felt himself sink into the peacefulness.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Repeat.

Then a hand landed gently on top of his shoulder, and he flinched, quickly glancing at the newcomer, as his breath got knocked out of his chest.

There, in front of him, stood the person he both hoped to see and was scared to. Chan's younger brother. Jisung's not so secret crush from the dance team. The blonde kid with the adorable accent.

And he was staring at Jisung with a soft, but obviously tired smile, and Jisung wasn't sure if he was even breathing anymore.

"Hi," murmured, the boy, his voice rough from sleepines that Jisung must've heard for the first time in his life, yet it brought to him a weird feeling of calmness, that only the most familiar things could.

"Hi," he whispered back, not sure what else to say, but it was okay, as the boy only smiled wider, grabbing the sleeve of his hoodie and pulling at it lightly. Jisung shot him a questioning look but let himself be dragged out of the kitchen nonetheless, carefully going up the stairs in the dark as the blonde didn't bother to turn the light on.

"Where are we going?" he asked, mindful to keep his voice down.

He was pretty sure that he saw the other turn to face him in the darkness, and he could just feel the boy's amusement.

"My room. To sleep. Unless you planned on staying in the kitchen the whole night," he replied, and Jisung decided to keep quiet, as he didn't trust his own voice right now.

Suddenly he realized the situation he was in. He was having a conversation. Kind of, at least. With his long time crush. That was currently pulling him towards his own room. To sleep through the night.

For some reason, his knees felt weak suddenly, but he kept on following the other boy.

It was all so much, so sudden, and yet he didn't even panic, the blondes smile somehow soothing his wild thoughts, and before he knew it he was actually lying next to the boy in his bed, face to face under the soft, soft blankets, just as soft as the person they belonged to.

And as he glanced at the boy's eyes, how they reflected the light of the moon that fell onto them from the window, and the constellations on his cheeks made out of his little freckles that Jisung didn't notice before - he realized that he was so, so much more fond of the other than he thought.

The boy sneaked an arm around Jisung's back, bringing him closer and burying his face into his neck, letting out a gentle, satisfied hum.

"I'm not sure if you know, but my name is Felix," the boy murmured, his breath hitting Jisung's skin in soft puffs and he could feel his heart melt.

"I'm Jisung," he replied, noting how he already was starting to feel sleepy, and how comfortable the other made him feel.

Felix let out a light chuckle, tangling their legs together while his arms tightened their grip around the other just a little bit.

"That's cute. You're cute."

Jisung's heart did some kind of a flip at the comment, and he gulped nervously, even though he barely could keep himself awake a this point.

"I've liked you since I first saw you enter my english class, with your smile so bright and gaze so soft as you looked around the room," he confessed quietly, not even sure why he did it so suddenly, but he wasn't about to take it back.

He could feel Felix's lips forming into a smile against his neck. 

"I think I like you too."


End file.
